


Baby Crazy

by pmsmalltits



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Braces, Creampie, Cuckquean, Cumswapping, Dildos, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Impregnation Kink, Light Spitplay, Male Soft Sub, Male Submissive, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Non-consensual underage, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmsmalltits/pseuds/pmsmalltits
Summary: A mans boss offers him a new job.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Baby Crazy

Aimee called me into her office for the annual performance review. I get so nervous every time. I always work my hardest to get everything done, and I go above and beyond anything that is asked of me, but that doesn't reduce the fear I feel every time I'm in her office.

I nod and smile and sit up straight. I make myself out to be as professional as possible, and I try to be slightly humorous. Often it seems to be working, but I can tell that Aimee is always in a sort of... depressed mood. I look around the office to try and find something that she enjoys talking about, something to make her smile. I notice she has several pictures of her daughter, most of which come from when she was a baby or a toddler.

My gaze drifts to the new, most recent picture of her. She's beautiful, and her blue eyes are just captivating. Her hair is short and a soft brown color. She's wearing a volleyball uniform and smiling wide with a mouth full of braces. Eventually I find myself looking at her other features. Her chest is quite flat, and her shorts are very tight... and very short. I find myself staring at her soft skin and tight body. I'm almost salivating looking at her.

"Kane!" Aimee snaps.

"What? Sorry!" I say as I break away from the picture to see Aimee looking directly at me and waiting for a response to a question that I didn't hear at all.

"Are you paying attention?"

"Yes... well, no. Sorry, I was just looking at that picture."

"Oh?" Aimee says as she turns around in her chair. She grabs the picture and turns back, continuing. "That's my little Alice. She just started practice this year. She's growing up so fast." Her smile turns a bit, and she says under her breath "Too fast, I would say."

"Well, she's turning into a beautiful young woman!" I blurt out. Aimee looks at me with an incriminating eye, but her smile returns.

"I agree." Aimee says as she sets down the picture. She looks back at me and I see her with a slight grin on her face. "You know, you're pretty smart."

"Uhm... y-you think so?" It seemed to come out of the blue.

"Definitely. You've always done a great job around here, and I can tell that you learn very quickly. You seem to know how everything works without question. I was actually wondering..." Aimee squints her eyes a bit. "I think I'd like to hire you for another job as a personal tutor for Alice here. Do you think you could do it?"

"Uh, yeah! That would be great!" I most certainly need the money, so I jump at the chance to earn more, and this clearly shows that Aimee actually likes me.

"Alright. How about you come over to my house after work, and you can meet her?"

"Sure, I'm free tonight!" I said, not knowing the half of what I've gotten myself into.

\---

Aimee invites me into her immaculate house. She's already prepared dinner and asks me to take a seat in the dining room. She sits at the end, and I sit at one of the sides. Shortly thereafter, Alice comes down the stairs to meet us. She's wearing the exact uniform that I saw in the picture.

"Alice! You haven't changed out of your uniform yet?" Aimee asks.

"No. I've got to break it in, so I have to wear it as much as possible for the next few days." Alice says. She stops at the table and looks over to me. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Kane, one of my employees. I hired him today to help you out."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" I say as I extend my hand. Alice takes my hand in greeting and shakes it. Her skin is so warm and soft, I have a hard time letting go.

"The pleasure is mine!" She says with a wink. I look over at Aimee, confused at the gesture, but she doesn't seem to notice. "Good choice mom! He's pretty cute!"

"Uhhmm…" I start stuttering, trying to find the words. It's only now, in person, do I notice that she seems to be very young. Perhaps too young to be speaking like that. I just sit down in my seat and try not to say anything. But Alice, instead of sitting across the table, decides to sit down directly next to me.

"So, when do we get started?" Alice says, keeping her bright blue eyes on me.

"You two can start after we finish dinner." Aimee says.

"I can't wait to get my hands on him." Alice brushes her hand against my thigh.

"Whoa, uh..." I push her hand off my leg and continue. "Wow... you're the most excited girl I've ever met to be doing homework."

"I'm certainly excited, but it's not the homework that I'll be doing." She says as she licks her lips, looking me up and down. I look over at Aimee, who is watching us intently, but she doesn't seem to be saying anything. I try to brush it off, but I'm really starting to feel nervous. I start dishing up food onto my plate and begin gulping down the water in front of me. Then Alice continues. "Have you ever been with a virgin before?"

"What?!" I almost choke on my water and start coughing loudly. I shoot up from the table and begin leaving, but Aimee seems to jump up faster and is able to stop me. "What the hell is going on here?!" I yell.

"It's alright, just calm down." Aimee says. After a few moments, I quiet down and wait for her to explain. "The truth is, I haven't brought you here to help with homework. I actually brought you here to..." She pauses for a moment, trying to find the right words, but she doesn't really find them and instead says "To impregnate my daughter."

At this point, I am completely speechless. I can't tell if it's some kind of sick joke, or if it's entirely true, but whatever it was, I was headed straight for the door. That's when my phone vibrates in my pocket. Instinctively, I pull it out. It says it's a text from an unknown number, and I just open it. Next thing I know, I'm looking at a clear picture of a clearly underage girl, naked on a bed, with her legs spread, and her bald pussy in full view of the camera. I stop in my tracks and look back. Alice is looking at me maliciously with her phone in her hand, and Aimee is approaching.

"If you leave, I will go to the police with that." Aimee says with a stern look. I'm trapped. I can't do anything, and so I cave.

"What do I have to do?"

"I told you. Impregnate my daughter, and your job is done."

\---

We walk into Alice's bedroom. A bright pink color, stuffed animals everywhere, and a small soft bed. Aimee walks in after us, shutting the door, locking it, and taking a seat in a hot pink chair across from the bed. Alice walks over and sits on the bed, patting the space next to her. I reluctantly walk over and sit where I'm told.

"So, would you like to do a bit of foreplay, or do you just want to get it over with?" Alice says.

"How do you know about these things? How old are you?"

"Old enough!" Alice says with a girlish giggle as she climbs on my lap. "So?"

"Let's just get it over with, please." I say. The whole situation is making me feel sick, I don't know if I can even get it up. I stand up and quickly disrobe, my flaccid cock flops down between my legs as I sit back down.

"Aww, you're no fun!" Alice says as she starts to get naked. She first pulls her top off. She's wearing a small training bra that matches her room. Hot pink, with little kittens on it. She pulls it up to reveal her little pink nipples to me. They are nice and small, and just a little puffy. I try to avert my eyes, but it's hard when she's right in front of me. "You sure you don't want a taste?" She asks.

I groan, my face beet red from the pressure. Alice pulls her training bra off and begins with the volleyball shorts. Her cute little butt looks so perfect in them, I couldn't imagine it looking any better. That is, until I saw her panties. White, with an adorable cartoon bear stamped on the back, and a little white bow in the front. My stomach is finally giving way, and I can feel the blood start to fill my cock. When she pulls the panties down, I get a full view of her little pale ass, and a hint of her glistening pussy peeking out from the back. Alice catches me looking and puts a big grin on her face.

"This is your last chance!" She says as she bends over and starts spreading her pussy to me. It’s a soft pink color with almost no folds, and the vagina looks just as tight as her little asshole. "Oh, who am I kidding? You'll have plenty of chances!" Alice says as she slides her middle finger inside. She fingers herself for a moment, before sliding it out. She takes the finger, coated with a sheen of her own arousal, and places it in her mouth, savoring the taste. At that point, my cock was sticking straight up at maximum length.

Alice drops down between my legs and takes my cock into her warm hands. "Alright, well, let’s get it all nice and slick!" Alice spits on the head of my cock and lets a thick rope of saliva drool out her mouth and onto the tip. It's so warm. I watch some of it flow over her teeth and lips and down her chin. My mind starts to wonder what it would be like to cum on her braces, I've never had the opportunity. Alice opens her mouth wide, and sticks out her tongue, touching it to the running pool of spit on me, and she starts to swirl and spread it around, gradually taking my head into her hot mouth.

She takes me in to the edge of her throat, I can feel her tonsils as her fingers slide the saliva around my shaft. She bobs up and down for a few moments, her beautiful blue eyes looking up at me, before pulling off, spitting again, and standing up. "Okay." She says as she turns around. She looks back at me from behind her shoulders, spreading her pussy again, only inches from my glistening cock. "I'm ready."

I hesitate for a moment. She's so much smaller than I am, and I still feel quite uncomfortable, but I can also feel the heat from her on the tip of my cock, and I want so much to be inside her. I grab at her soft little ass. I can't help but to squeeze as my hands drift up to her hips, and I pull her toward me, right up until we touch. My pulsating head rubs against her slick opening. My pre-cum mixes with her saliva and leaking arousal, and I start pulling more. She uses both of her hands to spread her pussy as open as it will go, and I wiggle and turn my cock. It takes a few seconds, but her pussy finally encloses around the head.

Alice is making pleasurable grunts as I enter her, and Aimee is trying to crane her head around to watch as I start to fuck her daughter. I already feel like I'm about to cum, but I press further. Inch by inch, my cock slides deeper inside her. The tight walls of her vagina shiver with the feeling of the first real cock they've experienced. It seems like it takes an eternity, but eventually I feel something press against the tip. Alice's cervix. I just barely touch it, and Alice jumps and yelps, before laughing. "Oh my God! It feels so good!" She yells.

"Just a little more!" I say, before I start to wriggle and push my rock-hard cock deeper inside of her. I feel her womb pushing against me, but I'm just barely able to fit the entire length inside of her. She moans loud, and I hold her as she rests for a moment. I reach one hand around to feel her soft chest and nipples, and the other one reaches down to her stomach. As I feel around, tickling her naval, I can feel the movement transferred through her abdomen, directly into my shaft.

I start to pull back out, but it feels like a vacuum inside of her. Even her cervix wants to suck my cock. I take my time, until I'm nearly all the way out, but I make sure to avoid breaking the seal between my head and her opening, allowing the vacuum to persist. Then I push back into her. I go very slow at first, but gradually get faster and faster. It feels so good, fucking this little girl, but I want a bit more leverage.

I slide inside her and pick her up off the ground. I twist her around on my cock so she's facing me, and I plop her down onto her covers. The bed is so low that her torso is forced upward for our pelvises to meet, but now I can leverage my weight, and I get a great view of her slender frame, tiny chest, her little pink clit, completely hairless pussy, and her not-so-innocent face, now almost as red as her cunt. Her hands are now free, and as I start jackhammering her, she takes one hand to squeeze one of her nipples, and the other one to furiously rub her clit. The room is getting louder and louder each second as we fuck like animals. That's when I feel the familiar tingle starting to build.

"I'm going to cum!" I yell. My speed increases in time with the grunts from Alice.

"Yes! Cum in me! My little pussy needs your milk!" Alice says between breaths. Just as I'm about to do it, I notice Aimee standing next to me. She reaches around between my legs and wraps her warm fingers around my balls. I was already about to go over the edge, but this new feeling puts it into overdrive. With all my weight and all my strength, I thrust down as deep as I can inside Alice's pussy. My balls begin to shrivel, and my body begins to shake. Every fiber of my being is focused on one single point; shooting a large and forceful jet of cum directly into Alice's womb. As soon as the first shot happens, I can immediately tell that Alice feels the warmth fill her, because her muscles tense, her toes curl, and her eyes roll back into her head.

The walls of her pussy seem to shrink around my cock, and her cervix convulses and sucks against the tip. Another thick stream shoots through my shaft and into her quickly filling uterus. Shot after shot seems to be sucked directly out of my balls into this little girl’s pussy. I could feel her cervix pressing harder against the tip of my pulsating cock. Her womb was expanding as I pumped more of my hot cum into her.

It seems like my orgasm lasts for hours, and at the same time, it didn't last nearly as long as I wanted it to. I enjoy the feeling of her pulsating pussy for a while before I start slowly pulling out. I'm so sensitive, every bit of cold air that hits my slick cock sends shivers up and down my spine.

"Stay like that so mommy can see how he did." Aimee says. Alice grabs her legs and balances herself so her lower half stays in the air. The tip of my cock pops out, a rope of cum still connecting me to her, but only for a moment before Aimee wipes it away with her finger and rubs it into her daughters gaping pussy. Before it starts to close, Aimee takes a couple fingers and holds it open for her inspection.

She only gets a short glance before her depths are too tight to see, but she is able to confirm that aside from the small strand she pulled from me, Alice’s uterus seems to be holding on tightly to my seed. I begin to walk back so I can clean up, but Aimee grabs me by the base of my shaft, squeezing tight. She pulls me towards her and puts her lips around my head, and begins to suck forcefully, and using her hand to milk any remaining cum into her mouth.

"Ow! Stop!" I yell, as she sucks and pulls much more forcefully against my sensitive cock than I'm comfortable with. After a moment, she lets go and I jump away from her. Aimee then moves back over to her daughter, using her fingers again to open her up, and spits the last drops of cum directly into her pussy. She then pushes it further in with her tongue, and moves over to the nightstand, opens a drawer, and pulls out a dildo, giving it to her daughter.

"You know what to do." Aimee says, and Alice quickly slides it inside her, and begins pumping it into her depths. Aimee stands up and walks over to me. "You're done here, you can get dressed and go. I expect you here every day after your shift until we can confirm that she is pregnant." She picks up my clothes and pushes them against my chest while also pushing me out of her daughter’s room and shuts the door.

"...Y-yes ma'am." I say under my breath. I'm still filled with the fear of being blackmailed, but the prospect of creampieing Alice every day for the foreseeable future almost makes the price seem worth it. I just wonder how long it will be before they realize that I'm sterile.


End file.
